Forever's Mate
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: HPxSM. Now that Usagi has become Sailor Cosmos, she finds herself drawn back into another world where she once fought in a war. When faced with her mate of this world, will she accept or deny him? UsagiDraco.


Author's Note:

Another oneshot in order to celebrate a belated birthday to me and Easter! Again, any mistakes are my own. I OWN NOTHING… but the words with which I have written the story, the plot, the song, Leilani Willow Potter, and my ideas. Problems? Please inform my lawyer… I will be sure to ignore them.

Now, onto more important things:

First of all, if you don't like quick, snappy plot lines, I'm sorry. This was a spur of the moment and happens relatively fast. If you have a problem with it, I'm not going to bother changing again, so DEAL WITH IT.

Second, I able only allowed to post this under two genres, but it belongs in about six: Romance/Angst/Horror/Drama/Action/Suspense/I'm not quite sure. But oh well!

Third, if anyone would like a prequel and/or sequel, please review, I know that I included several loose strings - they were on purpose.

Tenshi

**Forever's Mate**

Emotionless silver orbs wafted through the group of visitors that had gathered for the celebration of some godforsaken child's birth.

'_What a ridiculous reason to hold a party,' _thought the owner of the silver orbs. '_Why was I invited? Don't these mortals tremble in trepidation of the prospect of who I am, what I stand for and what I have done?'_

Tossing white locks over a pallid shoulder, the ethereal looking woman stepped out of the shadows, waiting for the customary whispers and murmurs to fill the group of people. Sure enough, they did.

'_May as well make the best of this blasted party.'_

Making her way through the crowd that willingly parted for her, she held her head high - not in a snobbish way, but rather in a dignified manner that signaled her status. Ignoring the whispers, she found herself standing in front of a young black haired man and his wife, who was cradling a little baby in her arms. Her heart warmed at the sight, but she quickly fought it down as she thought about her own parents, brother, husband and daughter, who she had to give up in order to become who she was. She berated herself for her train of thought, then softly whispered, "Congratulations, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter."

Mr. Potter - the unruly black haired man with deep emerald eyes - nodded in return to the young looking woman standing in front of him. He had an arm wrapped around his red haired wife and finally released the deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Cosmos."

_Forever was never so kind before_

_She remained hidden in the dark_

_Never accepted or praised by anyone_

_Gods and Mortals cowering alike_

Mr. Potter studied the smile that crossed over the pallid woman's face. Her soft pink lips turned upwards for a brief moment before quickly falling and he noted that her silver orbs had became softer since the last time he had seen them. The dress she wore was made of crushed velveteen in a deep violet that made her seem like a angel of death or female persona of Death. He noted that her hair was still tied in those unusual heart shaped buns with streamers pooling around her feet before her voice registered in his head: "What's your daughter's name?"

He looked down at his daughter in his wife's arms and smiled. "Her name is Leilani Willow Potter."

Stepping closer, Ms. Cosmos's eyes turned to look a little girl who stared at her with wide green eyes. The white haired woman softly said, "She has her father's eyes and her mother's hair."

Mrs. Potter, a young woman with soft red hair and bright blue eyes, studied the woman that had aided her now-husband in the war against the former Dark Lord. Her heart went out to Ms. Cosmos, although she wasn't quite sure why.

"Can I hold her?"

The red haired woman's blue eyes clashed with silver. "Of course, Ms. Cosmos! I'm sure Leilani would like to met her godmother."

_Can't help it_

_I stare in awe_

_Such power, such pain_

_If only they loved you the way I do_

As little Leilani was placed into Ms. Cosmos's waiting arms, the black haired man's arm immediately returned to around his wife's waist.

The little girl raised her tiny arm and grabbed the young woman's index finger. The walls Ms. Cosmos had erected around herself and her heart - to protect herself from enemies and the like - crumbled into shards of glass when she heard young Leilani gurgle at her. Her whole face softened, causing even more murmurs to spread through the crowd gathered inside Godric's Hollow.

_Bitter and resentful_

_She had every right to be_

_Her walls of fear, of pain, of hate_

_They all crumbled into pieces of glitter when he arrived_

Everyone held their breath with the exception a white haired man, whose eyes were intently studying Ms. Cosmos. He felt the warmth from the end of the Dark Lord's reign creep back into his heart as he looked at her. Placing his empty flute on a server's tray, he grabbed another one and mused, '_It seems she has not changed a bit. Has she come to blend the Wizarding world with the blasted Muggle world or has she come for something else?'_

Once she had handed the now sleeping baby back to her mother, Ms. Cosmos conjured up a flute of champagne for herself and turned herself to the crowd, eyes returning to a darker shade.

"I propose a toast to the newest addition into the Potter family - Leilani." She announced, then raised her glass and waited. The rest of the people gathered also raised their glasses before downing the liquid and chatter immediately filled the mansion happily.

Turning back to Harry Potter, her eyes lightened and she handed him a box wrapped in light blue paper with a white bow.

"This is for her seventeenth birthday. She has the potential to become a senshi and much more," she mysteriously told the couple. "I will not pressure her into it. I just feel that she will be a fighter - whether or not you consent to it. If you will excuse me, I will 'mingle' before I leave."

_Can't be her mate any longer for she is with another_

Sighing as she departed the couple, Serenity Megami Cosmos felt longing and sadness creep into heart. '_How I miss you, Chibi Usa-chan. But it was never meant to be, was it? They fed me lies to become what they needed - no, what they wanted.'_

She had easily avoided the red haired twins that had fancied her during the war and made her way out to an empty balcony, another flute of champagne in hand. Downing it, she crushed the flute with her bare hand and felt the shards pierce her hand as her life-force trickled out in silver. She did not realize that a young man had followed her onto the balcony.

He was dressed in a set of black dress robes and a dark green silk shirt underneath his jacket with the Malfoy emblem on the right breast pocket. One hand was tucked into a pocket and the other held a flute of champagne.

_Far beyond the heavens_

_On some distant silver star_

_Someone has sent Forever her mate_

"Well, well, that was quite the entrance you made, Ms. Cosmos," he said in a mocking and bitter tone. A smirk crept onto her face when she realized who was on the balcony with her. "Ah, I'm sure you could have done much better, Lord Malfoy."

Slowly turning around to face the young man, the smirk vanished from her face, leaving no traces that it had ever been there. "What do I owe to have the gracious Lord Draconis Malfoy in my presence?"

Sauntering towards her, his eyes of liquid mercury bore into her hardened orbs of ice. Mockingly bowing to her, he raised himself and coolly replied, "I still wish for your answer, Ms. Serenity Cosmos."

She felt her heart beat faster as she thought back to what he had asked her before she had disappeared from the Wizarding Community of England. She turned her gaze up to the cloudless sky, stars shining through the violet sky.

Turning her face half-way to his, she responded, "I don't have one for you, Draconis."

She did not have enough time to react when she saw him stride towards her, closing the gap between them and felt his arms snake around her waist. She immediately set up all of her walls of defense, convincing herself that he would try to get through them and turned around to face the young Lord Malfoy.

Both of their hearts were racing from the adrenaline that had seeped into their blood streams.

_Can't deny it_

_I can hear their hearts beat in sync with the others_

Taking a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, Draconis wrapped her bleeding hand in it after pulling out the splintered pieces of glass. Neither spoke a word as a pregnant silence filled the space between them. And neither of them knew just who had incited the kiss, but their lips had found each other. Neither wanted to break apart, but when the need for air became apparent, they slowly pulled away.

_How she has fallen for him_

_She won't let him out of her sight_

_As he won't let her out of his_

_They vow to be together_

Two pairs of glazed eyes bore into the other as both of them gasped for air. Serenity slowly raised her hands to cup Draconis's face. Her voice barely above a whisper, she inquired, "Why Draconis, why?"

The young man shook his head before pressing his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes. His hot breath seared across her flushed face as he response. "First of all, Ms. Cosmos, it's just Draco. Second, I told you this before, I love you. It's not because I realized you were my mate when I met you, it is because I love you."

_Can't miss those smothering looks of lust and love_

_A pure passion that will transcend all of eternity_

She gently pulled away, missing the warmth of Draco's forehead, to peer into his mercury colored eyes.

"Don't you understand? I'm years older than you are despite that I do not age on the outside. I have been through hell and back, Draco, you can't just expect me to tear down all of my walls because you want in. I- I-" her voice faltered and she pulled completely away from the one man that could return to her humanity to her. "I'm not who you want to spend any decent amount of time with, Lord Malfoy. I am a murderer, a solider, a fighter, a guardian, a protector and someone that people look to for help. I do not spare people when engaged in battle. I have been married and I have had lovers. I lost everything I held dear to me and have slowly stripped myself of emotions, Draconis. I'm not who you want to marry or be your mate. I am immortal and I will spend the rest of my days fighting a multitude of battles to protect all sorts of species that have been suppressed. I am some sort of goddess and savior to those people. You shouldn't love me because I know that I can't l-"

Draco cut her off as he pulled her into his embrace and ravished her mouth with kisses. Cupping her face, he pulled away. "I don't care, Serenity. I love you and nothing is going to change that. I'm not innocent either. I have had my ups and downs in life, but I know that I love you."

_Gently caressing the other_

_They feel as if they have known the other for all of eternity_

_Eternity will no longer tear them apart_

She refused to meet his gaze and slowly stepped away for the second time. "You still don't understand, Draconis. I can't bare to take you away from your world - I can't and won't do it. You live here and I don't. This is where you grew up, I couldn't take you to another dimension and feel okay with ripping you away from it. I am not going to age, Draconis, because I am immortal. I will still look as young as I am now when you … when you die. I am not human, Draconis, I am a Lunarian - and a queen at that. I- I-"

Swallowing, she continued with her hands curled into fists as her whole body shook in helplessness.

"I had a daughter, Draconis. When she was ripped away from me, it hurt so much that I can't describe it because I still feel it every so often. It hurts to watch everyone so light and carefree and know that I cannot go back to being that way because I have to protect them. It is my duty and my responsibility. As guardian of each cosmos, I am sworn to defend each and everyone of these beings - whether or not I want to. Destiny and Fate will take you away from me, and I couldn't bear that, Draco. I just couldn't."

_Can't help but be jealous_

_And wish I had a love like that - so timeless_

Draco ran his hands through his short white locks. He slipped off his coat and gently wrapped it over Serenity's shoulders when he saw Goosebumps break out on her milky skin. He moved away from the shivering woman and sat down on the marble bench. She suddenly collapsed underneath her weight when her knees gave way. She was desperately trying to fight the flood of emotions flowing through her like uncontrollable tidal wave.

"I don't care," he mumbled loud enough for Serenity to hear. "I don't about your past. I don't care about this world. I just want to be with you, Sere. You and no one else. I love you."

_Bathing in the dark_

_They are ignorant of those watching them_

_Ignorant of those who wish to be in love_

_Ignorant of time itself_

Suddenly, the white haired woman threw herself at Draco, her hands clenching at his shirt as the tears began to trickle down her flushed cheeks. The stunned twenty-two-year-old quickly reacted to his mate by wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering soothing nothingness into her ear as he pulled her into his lap.

_Can't wait till I meet my soul mate_

_Will it have the same affect on me?_

A pair of white wings sprouted from the tattooed pair of wings on her shoulder blades, which wrapped themselves around the couple. The young man was immensely surprised - he had never seen her wings - and he was even more surprised when he felt warmth given off by them. Her sobbing slowly subsided, turning into soft hiccups, which ended in deep breaths as Serenity calmed herself down and she subconsciously snuggled into Draco's chest with her arms around his waist as his arms around her.

"I love you, Serenity Cosmos," he murmured into her hair, "I will protect you no matter what, my love."

_They make love everywhere_

_And anywhere_

_Just because they can_

_Leaving only the fingerprints of tender caresses in their wake_

Their tranquil moment of peace did not last, for the white haired woman began to shake as the gold eight-pointed star shone on her forehead. Draco saw Serenity's body begin to disappear and then he felt himself slowly dissolving and he wondered what was going on, for he found his voice was not working properly. When everything went blank, he prayed to Merlin that his mate was okay and he would be able to find her when he returned to the world of consciousness.

_Can't help but wish I was Forever's mate_

_Oh, the love I would receive_

When his eyes finally fluttered open again, they roamed around his surroundings, attempting to figure out where he had been taken; only to realize the area was purged with pure darknesses. He winced when he tried to move and Draco realized that he was bound at his wrists and ankles by some sort of metal. Draco also realized that he had been stripped of his clothing, minus his knickers, when he felt a cold wind creep across his skin, causing Goosebumps to form and his hair to stand on end. His ears perked when he heard a whimpering noise and tried to see what had made the noise in the darkened area he was placed in. When another whimper resounded, he realized that it was Serenity.

When his eyes found a source of light, he realized that his mate must be in that area.

"_MOVE BITCH!"_

His liquid mercury colored eyes narrowed and disgust and hate flooded his system when he heard a whip crack followed by another whimper. Thinking, he threw wandless magic in the form of protection to his mate and was rewarded with, "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**

Draco felt the bindings around his arms and legs wrench forward, then found himself being dragged out of the darkened prison with the stench of dried blood and decay. His eyes jerked away from the light, squinting to see where he had been moved to.

The room had a doom roof he decided as his eyes became adjusted to the dim lights that had blinded him moments before. He immediately looked around and found the white haired love of his life chained in the same fashion he was, only she wore some kind of brown ripped top and skirt, both of which were soaked in what he thought to be her blood.

He slowly exhaled when he saw the wandless magic he had cast was protecting her limp form in a sort of bubble. He heard a snap of sorts before he felt pain rush to the new wound across his chest and ground his teeth in pain, not giving the person the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. A line of crimson trailed down his chest and a harsh laugh resounded.

Draco looked up and his eyes met hard on with a pair of obsidian eyes that flickered with amusement that belonged to a man with dark blue hair that swept around his waist in an elegant fashion. **1**

"Did you think I would let you have the precious Sailor Cosmos as your own, mortal?"

He heard the disgust and revolt in the being's voice, but chose not to respond.

"Well, did you?" was asked when he was whipped again.

He did not respond, for a soft moan resounded from his mate and his attention as well as the other person's shifted to her. While he was unable to move over to his mate, the other man did.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Serenity's wounds seal themselves closed, leaving no scabs or scars as evidence of what had graced her skin. Rage seeped into Draco's veins when he saw the man reach straight through his wandless magic to cup Serenity's face.

Surprisingly enough, her head snapped away and she vehemently spat with steel laced in her voice, "Touch me again you bloody bastard and I will castrate you, cook your heinous cock and fed it to you."

A clucking noise resounded from the man as his hand fell back to his side and he coolly responded with, "You cannot do that, Serenity dear, for you belong to me."

A bitter laugh resounded from Serenity.

"I belong to you, do I?"

A nod from the man was her response. Her dark silver eyes flickered with an emotion that Draco couldn't name and he felt the room began to shake with his mate's fury and blatant hatred for the man. She sneered, "Well, Fate, you're wrong. I belong to myself, you worthless dick. You are going to regret what you have done."

Fate, the man Draco presumed, clucked again as he tossed his hair over his shoulder, oblivious to waves of magic and fury radiating off Serenity. Only when objects began to smash into smithereens once they reached the ground, windows began to shatter and the entire room began to shake, did Fate realize what was going on.

"Ah, ah, Serenity," he said shaking his head, "you should learn to control that temper of yours."

Both men were surprised when all energy being given off from the white haired woman abruptly stopped. Her body began slightly limp and she threw her head back, roaring with acrimonious laughter that did not suite her. When she stopped laughing and her eyes landed on the navy haired man, Fate did not realize that Serenity had focused all of her energy on slowly and painful suffocating him. "But I have such a fine control of my temper, Fate. What in Selene's name are you talking about?"

It was then that Fate felt the goddess's power cut off his air circulation. He snuck to his knees, trying to gasp for air, and Serenity took the moment to violently yank both of her arms with the metal bindings away from the chains. With two sickened snaps, they broke off and she then repeated the motions with her legs; because she knew that even her raw magic would not be able to break them off.

"Now you sick bastard," she hissed, sauntering towards him, the Sword of Artemis **2** - pointed down - in her right hand, "where is my lover? What did you do to him?"

Draco's eyes widened with surprise when he heard her call him her 'lover' and his heart warmed.

Fate was thrown up against one of the brick walls and pinned there by Serenity's opened palm that had released a burst of energy. Despite her voice begin full of fury, it was still hardened like ice, "Won't tell me, will you, Fate?"

Serenity pressed the edge of her sword against the obsidian eyed man's neck. "Well, well, you're going to pay for taking him away from me."

She pulled the sword across his neck, openly slowly cutting Fate's neck open.

"You know what the Sword of Artemis is covered in, don't you, Fate?" Serenity inquired in a mocking tone. "You don't remember? What a pity. I'll tell you, since I have a heart. It's laced with poison that will slowly steal blood from your body, making you a pretty lifeless corpse."

Draco was slightly miffed that his mate was violent, vicious, and loved taking her time in extracting revenge. She made several more slashes across Fate's paralyzed body before Draco had managed to free himself, in the same way she had, and made his way to her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the sword clattered to the floor as Serenity leaned back into Draco's warm embrace. Leaning down, he placed kisses up and down her neck, causing the lithe woman to arch against him, moaning in rapture. Serenity spun around in his embrace and pressed herself up against Draco as he continued his administrations to her neck. Her arms wrapped like twin snakes around Draco's neck and he found himself being lowered to the ground with his mate underneath him, writhing under his caresses.

"I want you, Draco," she moaned into his ear, "I need you, love."

That was all he needed to hear before he ravished her supple and willing body in a loving manner on the cool floor of the dungeon they were being held in. He groaned as he climaxed and heard her scream his name in ecstasy before he collapsed onto of her.

_They are the utter essence of a forbidden love_

_Created in Eros and Aphrodite's image_

When Draco woke again, he found himself alone in a bed with dark blue silk sheets. He sat up immediately and began to search for his beloved. Before he could scramble out of the bed, a door opened and a young woman with chin-length dark violet hair with matching eyes entered the room. She wore a violet spaghetti strap dress and carried a silver platter with food on it.

"Good Morning, Draco-papa," she cheerfully said.

His eyes of liquid mercury widened and he replied, "I'm not your father, young lady."

A sad smile crossed her face as she placed the tray on the bed. Standing up right again, her eyes bore into his. "I am well aware of that, Draconis Malfoy. But since you are unofficially married and bonded to Sere-mama, that makes you Draco-papa."

A slender white eyebrow was raised and she shook her head, then was about to take her leave when Serenity re-entered the room dressed in a cream fluffy towel. "Hota-chan, aren't you going to give me a hug?"

A large smile spread across both of their faces and Hota-chan through herself into the waiting arms of her adoptive mother. "Sere-mama! You were gone for so long!"

Serenity rubbed the young girl's back in gentle circles, creating a soothing effect. "It's alright, Hotaru, nothing will stop me from coming back to you."

Hotaru, the violet haired girl, pressed her face into the towel, hiding any sign of weakness she thought she would show. A smile crossed Serenity's face as she looked into Draco's liquid silver eyes.

"Good morning, love. How are you?"

Draco smirked and hopped out of bed, pulling on a spare pair of boxers he found on the floor and pulled the pair of women into his arms. He placed a kiss on Serenity's lips and one on Hotaru's forehead. Hotaru smiled as she looked up at her new adoptive father and then slowly pulled away from her adoptive mother, watching as the two lovers shared a passionate kiss and she decided to interrupt them, "Are you going to have a formal wedding for everyone else, Sere-mama?"

Serenity and Draco broke away, both gazing into the other's eyes and they silently agreed. The white haired woman turned to smile at her adoptive daughter.

"Yes, Hota, we're going to have a wedding. Do you want to help me plan it later today?"

A huge grin spread across the young teen's face. "**YEA!"**

_Oh, to be Forever's mate _**3**

**1** _Fate_ - He is owned by Tenshi no Yupiteru.

**2** _Sword of Artemis_ - From the Sailor Moon series; used by Sailor Venus and later, Sailor Moon.

**3** _Forever's Mate_ - lyrics by Tenshi no Yupiteru.


End file.
